


Tantalizing like Milk Bread

by mapotofu (owlbethere)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Homesickness, POV Oikawa Tooru, character introspection, no beta we die like men, this happens after brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbethere/pseuds/mapotofu
Summary: Oikawa Tooru missed Japan. He had left his home in Miyagi—left the country—to traipse halfway across the world for volleyball. He didn’t regret his decision to follow Blanco. Never. Because he had to improve to play with monsters like Tobio-chan, Ushiwaka, and perhaps the most frightening of all, Hinata Shoyou.A character study of Oikawa Tooru when he returns to Argentina after meeting Hinata in Brazil.
Kudos: 24





	Tantalizing like Milk Bread

Oikawa Tooru missed Japan. He had left his home in Miyagi—left the country—to traipse halfway across the world for volleyball. He did not regret his decision to follow Blanco. Never. Because he had to improve to play with monsters like Tobio-chan, Ushiwaka, and perhaps the most frightening of all, Hinata Shouyou.

And yet, it was the monster of them all that gave Tooru a reprieve in their short meeting in Brazil. The sun had beat on their backs as the two played beach volleyball. It was fun. Feeling the shifting sands under his feet was unlike anything he ever experienced in his volleyball career. It shifted and gave way, unlike the unforgiving linoleum floor of the indoor courts. But it suited Shouyou, a bright sun in his element wherever he went.

Spending time with Shouyou was a reminder of Japan, of a place that was waiting for him. He missed milk bread, Iwa-chan, the ease of his native tongue. He missed it all.

His phone buzzed on his nightstand as he laid on his bed staring at the popcorn ceiling. Volleyball practice was over, and the others had gone to let loose as the sun went down. Nightlife was ever so prominent, buzzing and teeming with warm bodies and chatter.

Tooru checked his phone. He had forgotten to switch off his phone from vibrate after practice, a habit that had disenchanted many girls who wanted his attention. He cracked a smile. Shouyou had sent him the rest of the selfies that they took together. He scrolled through, saving each one. In each photo, Tooru could see his own eyes lit with energy. They smiled, an improvement from the muted ones Iwa-chan often criticized. Tooru sent his favorite to him.

He sighed. No, Oikawa Tooru did not regret leaving Japan. If anything, Shouyou gave him a brief taste of home, so tantalizing yet he wanted to save the best for last, just like he did with milk bread. Playing setter for Club Atlético San Juan was just one stop in his long journey. While the monsters devoured and evolved, he planned to sharpen his tools even if he had to dismantle and reconstruct himself in the process. He had to. And he would.


End file.
